


Alive For One Night

by wanderryn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderryn/pseuds/wanderryn
Summary: Tredd and Prompto find an unexpected connection in each other, leading to an unplanned night together, lost in the throes of one another’s bodies they find themselves yearning for something deeper. Something neither of them had realized they’d even wanted.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Tredd Furia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Alive For One Night

The light of the moon emanated into the dark room through the blinds casting lines of pale white gold across their bodies. The sound of heavy panting, countered by the dull thud of his heart in his ears was all that registered to the blonde as he stared up at the ceiling in astounded silence. His mind wheeled and raced, trying desperately to make sense of what had just happened. The night was a blur of vibrant colors and the low thrum of bass, impossible to piece together through the haze of pleasure still pulsing heady in his veins. As he laid there in his bed, coated in sweat and feeling impossibly warm, he was pretty sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. It wouldn’t be the worst way to go though.

“You good, kid?” the low rumble of a voice beside him snapped him out of his wonder, turning to look at the older man as he shifted onto his side. Propped on his elbow so, his fiery hair damp with sweat and a crooked smirk on his stubbled face, he looked an absolute vision of perfection. For a moment those dark eyes were all that Prompto’s mind could make sense of, still dilated with lust even as they both slowly came down from their cloud of shared ecstasy.

“Yeah, yeah I’m… more than good,” the smaller man sighed wistfully in answer, reaching to brush one of those wayward wisps of hair out of his face, only to stop when he realized what he was doing. The sex was one thing, one absolutely amazing thing, but this small yet intimate act? What if he didn’t want that now that they were done? But Tredd only leaned into the touch, turning his face to brush his surprisingly soft lips across his palm, sinking his teeth in and biting down playfully.

“My entire dick was just inside you. You still have my cum dripping out of your ass. You can touch me,” he murmured. “Don’t make it weird.”

An awkward laugh bubbled up out of Prompto at that, wiping his hand on his chest from where the bite before turning his gaze back up to the ceiling. “Sorry, I think I’m still just trying to figure out what the hell just happened.”

“You need a replay?” He could hear the smirk without even looking to confirm it, biting back a smile at the thought. He wouldn’t say no, he’d be a fool to say no. But that wasn’t what he was going for with that comment at all. He knew what had happened, but how? That was a whole other matter entirely, and that was what he was still trying so hard to wrap his mind around. The blonde was about to clarify that when he felt those soft lips on his own again, his thoughts immediately fizzling out into nothing but white noise. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and unexpectedly so after the last few they’d shared. Granted they had been in the midst of, well… “Just say the word,” Tredd murmured low against his mouth, his stubble scratching softly against Prompto’s warm skin.

“You’re making it hard for me to think of anything else,” he replied just as low, slowly reaching up to slide his arms around his broad shoulders, nails scraping gently across his sweat sheened skin. Drawing him in closer he chose not to close the space between their lips again, despite the desire to never stop kissing him.

“You won’t say no then,” the redhead retorted, voice resounding with mirth, the claim of his lips so much more demanding this time. They practically tore a moan from the younger man, the press of his body slowly shifting on top of him again sending a thrill through him that let him know Tredd fully intended to give him a proper replay.

He wasn’t sure how long it went on for, the heat of his tongue pressed against his own, the weight of his muscled form pushing him into the mattress, the taste of his low groans vibrating through him. It was all so heady, like liquid pleasure pouring into him and setting every nerve alight with desire again, that it made time seem to stop altogether. When he was finally given the chance to catch his breath he could feel the press of Tredd’s hardened cock against his hip slick still with cum from their previous bout, his own cock pushing just as wantonly against Tredd’s thigh in silent agreement.

“So what was it you were saying?” his voice sounded husky and full of want, just below his ear, warm lips dragging across his throat as he bared it to himself with the press of a thumb under the blonde’s jaw. Sliding his hands down across the strong planes of his back, he couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh, pushing his chest up into his seeking more of that sweet electricity that sparked between them.

“I don’t remember,” he breathed low, his words melting into a soft moan as he felt one of those strong thighs slotted between his own, pressing up against him and giving him something to properly grind on. “Tredd.”

“To be fuckin' honest, kid, I don't wanna hear a peep outta you anyway. Unless it's you calling me daddy or moaning for more,” he growled, teeth scraping across the soft skin of his throat, grinning at the way the smaller man shivered beneath him. It was almost too easy to get a reaction from him.

Prompto wanted to retaliate, to say something snarky in response about him having yet to give him reason to beg, but he was suddenly being hefted up and flipped over onto his hands and knees. Those same strong hands never left his lithe form, drawing his hips back into the sudden press of a tongue, shocking a sharp moan from him. Arching into the sensation, he gripped at the sheets like it was his life line, head dropping slightly. “Fuck--”

A sharp slap to his ass cut him off once more, hips twitching, torn between pushing into the pleasure and pulling away from the sharp sting of the slap. His cock was already leaking again, sensitive but ready for more. Tredd had barely given him the chance to wind down from his last orgasm before this unexpected onslaught of more pleasure. And as if he knew, as if he were in his mind hearing every wanton little thought he had, he felt those calloused fingers wrap around him. Tredd stroked him slowly, making him shudder in overly sensitized delight. 

“Damn alright, that’s what I’m talking about,” Tredd groaned, sinking his teeth into the swell of his ass. “Over here moaning like a bitch in heat. Why don’t you be a good boy and throw a daddy in there for me too?” Prompto hadn’t realized it, but he’d been moaning shamelessly the whole way through, and having it pointed out like that had him flushed redder than a tomato, ducking down in a weak attempt to hide his face and muffle his cries. But Tredd wasn’t having any of that, winding his free hand into his blonde locks and dragging his head back up. “The fuck I just say? Let me hear you.”

“D-daddy,” he keened, embarrassed by the way his cock twitched at the harsh grip on his hair. It was something he’d always been into, something only Noctis knew about him. He hadn’t imagined he’d get the chance to explore it so soon, least of all with Tredd. But then again this whole evening had completely blindsided him.

“Oh you liked that?” he purred, grinning wickedly. “You really are a secretly kinky little thing aren’t ya?” he growled into his ear, curling over him, completely covering his lean figure with his own. Prompto could feel the warm press of his cock against the cleft of his ass, precum smearing across his flushed skin, and damn it if he didn’t wish it was inside him right now.

“I tried to tell you I’m not as soft as you think I am,” Prompto couldn’t help the whine that echoed his words, almost negating them entirely as he pushed his hips back to grind against him.

“We’ll see about that,” he murmured, the hold on the blonde’s hair easing finally, strong fingers sliding down around his throat and squeezing until he garnered another moan from the younger man’s lips. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Prompto gasped, the hold on his throat only enough to make it a little harder to breathe, he was being held more than choked but damn it he wanted more. “Don’t go easy on me this time.”

“Wasn’t goin’ easy before,” Tredd huffed slightly. Which was true, he’d railed into Prompto until he was a shuddering mess, drenched in sweat and cum and lost somewhere in the blissful throes of his orgasm. But this was different, and he was happy to oblige, the hold on his throat tightening further, earning a buck of desperate hips in return as the smaller man wheezed softly. Reaching down with his free hand Tredd guided his own aching cock to his entrance and slowly sank into him, drawing him back with a vice like grip on his narrow hip. “Fuck.”

Prompto bowed beneath him, clenching around his shaft as he slid in with ease, blonde lashes fluttering as the redhead somehow seemed to press deeper than he had before. At this angle he could already feel him glancing against his sweet spot making his thighs tremble, the drag of the head of his cock sending jolts of electric pleasure straight into his core. “Nn--please,” he whimpered.

Dragging him up flush against him, Tredd’s hips immediately snapped forward in sharp ruthless thrusts, feeling Prompto’s ass jiggle with each strike. But his dark gaze was trained on the blonde’s face as he leaned his head back against his shoulder. Moaning breathlessly, Prompto gripped at the arm still holding his throat in a vice, the only hold he could manage to brace himself with. Feeling the older man wrap his fingers around his bobbing cock, stroking in time with his sharp thrusts was enough to make him cry out. Tredd knew good and well how sensitive he was now as he was struggling from it himself, but that cry was exactly what he was looking for. He wanted to push him as far as he could go this time.

They both knew they wouldn’t last long like this, their breath mingling in desperate groans as their lips met in a heady clash of teeth and tongues once more. Winding his arm back around Tredd’s head, Prompto gripped his short hair tightly, as if to hold on for dear life, earning a sharper moan than he expected in return. Something to note for next-would there even be a next time? He had no time to follow that trail of thought though.

Collapsing back down against the mattress with him, Tredd’s thrusts started to lose their rhythm, turning into the desperate pistoning of a man fighting his orgasm back while also desperately seeking it. “Prom-” he growled, sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

“Oh six, Tredd, fuck I’m gonna-I’m gonna--” but the hook of his calloused fingers past his lips cut his words off, a wet moan leaving them instead as he clawed at the sheets beneath them.

“Beg for it,” he breathed into his ear. “Beg for permission to.”

“Please,” Prompto gasped out, muffled and stuttering around his thick fingers, drool dripping down his chin as they only pressed his tongue down more. The words were unintelligible but the tone said it all as he pleaded for release, rocking back into him and clenching tight.

“God damn it-do it,” he groaned into his hair, knowing he was fighting a losing battle himself. “Fucking come.”

The moan that left Prompto’s lips then was a broken sob, spilling heavily across the mattress with quivering hips as each shock of his still sharp thrusts seemed to push more out of him. But Tredd was not far behind, pulling out just in time to spill across the backs of his thighs, grunting as he quickly stroked himself through it before leaning heavily across his back.

This felt like deja vu, except this time he was sprawled across the bed on his stomach, the press of Tredd’s body still on top of him keeping him grounded this time. He was expecting to feel him draw away, to get up and clean himself off this time, say something about what a good time he’d had as he shimmied back into his jeans. But it didn’t happen, the strong grip of his hand on his hip slid up the curve of his waist, squeezing gently before curling his arm under him. It was the soft brush of lips against his shoulder blade that shocked him the most though, his ears burning as he hid his face in the sheets.

“How about now?” Tredd murmured against his skin, drawing another shaky laugh from his lips.

“What? Do you want me to not be okay?”

“The goal was to wreck your twink ass so, yeah,” he laughed right back only to let out a worn out huff, resting his forehead against the blonde’s back as he gave up on holding up any of his weight anymore.

“Oh gee thanks, I’d say I’m thoroughly wrecked. I’ll be feeling this in the morning, that’s for sure.” Prompto wheezed out, wiggling beneath him trying to get his arms up so it wasn’t quite so uncomfortable at least.

“Can’t wait to watch you waddle around struggling and failing to get dressed then.”

It was such a small thing, but the words made Prompto’s stomach flutter happily. So he intended to stay then? How many more surprises did he intend to throw at him tonight? “Assuming you’ll get to see that, that is.”

“What? You gonna throw me out?” Tredd shot back, and it was supposed to be a joke, but the hurt was there. There was absolutely no denying that, or the pang of guilt Prompto felt at hearing it.

“No, just don’t intend on getting up,” Lifting his head to look back at him, he wriggled about to roll over, seeing the relief in his eyes. It made his chest warm and his heart flutter, reaching up to hook his arms around him, he dragged him down to lay on top of him properly. “Unless we want breakfast.”

“Or round three,” Tredd countered with a soft smirk.

“You are insatiable,” Prompto snorted.

“You have no clue, kid…”


End file.
